Opuestos e Iguales
by Miss Cerezo
Summary: Dos personas desconocidas se conocen por casualidad. Son toalmente opuesto pero tienen en común más de lo que podrían creer. ¿El problema? Se llevan realmente mal. ¿Se puede trabajar con la persona que detestas? Discusiones que alcanzan un nuevo nivel y siempre terminan igual: -¡Te estás equivocando conmigo, Shaoran Li! -¡La que lo está haciendo eres tú Sakura Kinomoto!
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: ____Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera_ diversión.

* * *

**-_Opuestos_ e Iguales-**

Antes de leer esta historia las siguientes aclaraciones:

_-Esta historia es un universo alterno de CCS_

_-En cierta parte de la historia se lleva a cabo una conversación. Los diálogos en cursiva que aparecen entre la misma son una discusión que se escucha de fondo._

_-Que lo disfruten._

* * *

**-Prólogo-**

Sakura Kinomoto corría por las calles de Tokio para llegar a tiempo a su primer día en el estudio fotográfico Daidouji. A sus 22 años se presentaba su primera oferta laboral e iba a llegar tarde.

Si bien no era lo que ella tenía en mente o por lo menos de su área de especialización, ese trabajo de medio tiempo que le había ofrecido Tomoyo Daidouji, su prima y mejor amiga, le permitiría costear los libros del último año de la carrera de Literatura que estudiaba en la universidad Tokio y así podría quitarles un peso de encima a su hermano y su padre.

Suspiró con pesar al imaginarse que si Touya se llegaba a enterar de que ella estaba trabajando la iría a buscar, porque él podía darle un poco más del dinero que ganaba como doctor en su propia consulta, y la arrastraría hasta hacerla volver a Tomoeda, y eso sería, simplemente, el fin de su vida universitaria tan cercana a terminar, pero era trabajar o aceptar que Tomoyo le de el dinero, como había sido la primera opción de su prima. No, claro que no podía permitir eso.

Tomoyo ya estaba compartiendo su lujoso departamento con Sakura, pues ser una independiente y exitosa fotógrafa de 22 años, dueña de un estudio y heredera de una gran compañía de juguetes, tenía sus beneficios, y, entre ellos estaba contar con el dinero para hacer lo que se le venga en gana.

Su prima había insistido en que se olvidara del trabajo porque ella podía hacerle el préstamo para pagar la mensualidad, los libros e incluso un auto, pero no, ella se había negado totalmente y ahora debía ser su asistente en el estudio y además debía rodearse de todos esos modelos que se creer la gran cosa por lograr un contrato con las grandes marcas de ropa y accesorios.

¡Bah! Ella también podría hacer eso si lo piensan bien. Era guapa. Medía un metro con setenta y dos centímetros sin necesidad de usar tacones, sus ojos verdes puros y cristalinos siempre enviados, sus medidas anatómicas generosas (93-60-94), su cabello castaño largo con pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas, labios en forma de corazón en un color rojo cereza. Claro, ella también podría ser modelo, si soportase todo ese frívolo mundo de niños ricos y mimados que no tienen otra cosa que hacer más que verse bien tras una cámara sin trabajarle un día a nadie, simplemente posando como, seguramente lo habían hecho durante toda su vida. Ese mundo, simplemente, no era lo suyo. Jamás la verían luciendo perfecta en una revista, no. Ella prefería saber que se esforzó para conseguir el dinero con el que iba a pagar la universidad, vistiendo como una chica linda y sencilla y disfrutando de la paz de su vida común y corriente como futura escritora.

Miró su reloj luego de voltear la esquina. Iba lo suficientemente tarde para que la despidan, pero conociendo a Tomoyo, jamás le haría eso. Faltaba tan sólo media cuadra más para llegar al estudio y podría comenzar su día de trabajo de manera oficial. Lo que no se esperaba era que algo o, más bien, alguien se interpondría en su camino haciéndola caer.

-¡Auch! ¡Fíjate por donde vas! ¡Puedes matar a alguien con este tipo de golpes!- Gritó Sakura furiosa desde el suelo. Lo que le faltaba a esa desastrosa mañana. Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos inevitablemente se encontraron con una mirada ámbar.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡No era yo quién corría como una loca! - dijo un castaño poniéndose de pie y jalándola del brazo, de manera nada amable, para que haga lo mismo- ¡Espero nunca más cruzarme contigo en camino, enana!- le gritó mientras limpiaba restos de polvo de su pantalón – Estas mocosas de ahora…- murmuraba enojado cuando se dirigía hasta un auto para luego montarse en él.

-¿Eh?- Sakura lo observó confundida durante un momento por haber sido jalada de esa manera, además de que le gritó, pero antes de poder responder a su grito o algo recordó la hora y comenzó a correr nuevamente- ¡Rayos! ¡Tomoyo va a matarme!

Siguió su carrera hasta la puerta del edificio y luego de saludar a Haru, el guardia, al que por supuesto ya conocía, subió al ascensor y suspiró. Probablemente todos sus días iban a ser igual de agotadores y eso que aún no comenzaba el trabajo.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina que compartiría con Tomoyo dudó en entrar pues sólo había dos opciones de lo que podía ocurrir, su amiga la regañaba por llegar tarde, siendo que la había despertado antes de marcharse, o hacía un drama de lo preocupada que estaba porque no aparecía. En ese momento ninguna opción era particularmente tentadora. Mientras miraba la puerta una voz la sobresaltó.

-¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada – A sus espaldas aparecía Tomoyo, siempre perfecta con su cabello negro amarrado en una coleta, sus hermosos ojos amatistas parcialmente escondidos tras un par de lentes que le daban un aire de madurez mientras la observaba con un semblante serio – Ven, vamos a la oficina para que dejes tus cosas.

La castaña asintió y siguió a su prima en completo silencio. Una vez que acomodó sus cosas se arrojó al sillón completamente cansada por la carrera que había tenido que hacer para llegar medianamente a tiempo. Tomoyo se sentó con delicadeza y sonrió antes de volver a hablarle.

-¿Me dirás por qué llegaste tarde? – la amatista se quitó los lentes y la observó – Y también deseo saber porqué tu cabello parece un nido.

-Tuve que correr hasta aquí porque el autobús me dejó y el metro estaba lleno – respondió cubriendo sus cara con sus manos mientras su prima reía – Además mi cabello no parece un nido, simplemente está desarreglado por el viento.

-Al parecer no fue una buena mañana ¿No? – La amatista se puso de pie para analizar a su cansada amiga – Sakurita, tu ropa está hecha un desastre – Apoyó un dedo en el mentón.

-Fue culpa de un idiota que se me atravesó en el camino – dijo la castaña mientras daba un salto del sillón y quedaba de pie con un puño levantando y cara de reproche – Me hizo caer y además se atrevió a decirme enana ¡Tonto!

-¿Era guapo? – Preguntó su amiga con toda la ilusión del mundo pues Sakura a sus 22 años sólo había tenido dos novios y ambos resultaron ser unos idiotas - ¿Te dio su número? ¿Lo invitaste a salir?

-¡Tomoyo! – Dijo Sakura sonrojada – Era un idiota, jamás saldría con alguien como él.

-Con esa ropa toda sucia no creo que salgas con él ni con nadie – la tomó del brazo y la arrastró – Ven te llevaré por algo limpio. ¡Te verás divina!

-Pero…

-Pero nada, vamos a ir por ropa. Además así podemos encontrar algunos galanes para ti- sonrió con picardía.

Sakura no pudo decir mucho más, pues discutir con Tomoyo sobre su nula vida amorosa no estaba entre sus temas favoritos del día, y mucho menos después de esa horrenda mañana, así que simplemente se dejó arrastrar.

* * *

Ajeno a todo lo que ocurría dentro del estudio Daidouji, un joven de 23 años, castaño, de metro ochenta y nueve, ojos color ámbar, un físico perfecto y sonrisa envidiable, esperaba a su mejor amigo y, ahora, representante para que le dijera donde era su estúpido trabajo.

Li Xiaoláng, chino de nacimiento, residía en Tokio desde hace ocho años. Era un sobresaliente estudiante de Derecho en su último año de carrera, pero hace aproximadamente un mes su familia decidió quitarle todo apoyo económico.

¿Por qué? Se preguntarán todos, simple. La promiscua prometida de su primo se había colado en su cama en una de sus visitas y él como un simple y débil hombre fue tentado por los exuberantes pechos y amplias caderas de la "señorita" provocando que se armara el escándalo del siglo en la familia Li, a pesar de que todos estuvieran enterados de que su primo Yuto no amaba a esa mujer y estaba agradecido de él.

Al parecer estaban buscando una excusa y la encontraron.

En estos momentos el joven Li no necesitaba dinero para la universidad, ya que contaba con una beca completa para su último año, pero como todos saben la gente tiene que comer y pagar gastos, como los de su lujoso automóvil del año en el que, justamente, estaba cómodamente recostado esperando al inútil de Eriol Hiragizawa.

Li y Hiragizawa se habían conocido en la preparatoria cuando llegaron de intercambio, uno de China y el otro de Inglaterra, teniendo en un principio una relación bastante cortante pues el inglés gozaba de hacerle bromas al castaño haciéndolo perder su paciencia más de alguna vez. Con el paso de los años se hicieron mejores amigos y ambos quedaron tan encantados con la ciudad (y las mujeres) que comenzaron a estudiar en la Universidad de Tokio. Xiaoláng se inclinó por las Leyes, mientras que el astuto Hiragizawa decidió ir por el lado de los negocios.

El castaño estaba molesto. Ni siquiera una chica lo había hecho esperar tanto tiempo como el inglés y mírenlo ahí, sin siquiera haber podido tomar su café matutino, cansado por la noche de fiesta anterior e impaciente por terminar su absurdo trabajo como modelo.

Aún no comprendía como se dejó arrastrar a un trabajo como ese. ¡Ah sí! Ya lo recordaba. El dinero sin esfuerzo. Eriol había prometido que si trabajaba para él como modelo recibiría una gran cantidad por sacarse unas cuantas fotos con ropa y accesorios de grandes diseñadores. Para él eso iba a ser sencillo. Era cosa de verlo, como siempre decía "_Soy guapo, no, soy perfecto"_, y hasta ahora esa frase le funcionaba bastante bien. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro mientras se recordaba su perfección, pues para él no había nada más satisfactorio que el amor propio.

Un golpeteo en la ventanilla de su auto lo hizo salir de su ensoñación y al subir la mirada se encontró con su mejor amigo. Ahí estaba el pelinegro de ojos azules con su metro ochenta y cinco, con un físico de revista y sus lentes redondos casi tan guapo como el castaño, pues recordemos que él se considera perfecto. La mueca de burla le hizo pensar que probablemente estaba hace bastante ahí viendo como disfrutaba de sus absurdos pensamientos.

Salió del auto y recargó la espalda en el capó con esa pose de macho desinteresado mientras esperaba las burlas de su amigo que seguía mirándolo como si tuviera monos en la cara.

-¿Cómo está el dios más perfecto del Olimpo? – Se burló el inglés – ¿Preparado para su primer día como un simple mortal?

-Muy gracioso idiota- gruñó el castaño – Llevo esperándote casi una hora ¿Qué hacías? ¿Fuiste al salón de belleza? Ni siquiera una chica me hace esperar tanto.

-Lo siento Shaoran pero no todos somos tan perfectos como tú – bromeó el inglés mientras palmeaba la espalda de su amigo – ¿Acaso no viste chicas lindas a quienes conquistar o estuviste pensando en lo perfecto que eres?

-No me hables de chicas ahora, una enana me hizo caer cuando iba a comprar un café – frunció el ceño – Preferí venir y proteger mi hermoso rostro antes de que aparezca esa torpe y acabe con la cara en el suelo.

-¿Y era guapa? Porque si era guapa podrías haberle pedido el número para tu amigo aquí presente.

-Pues puedes coquetearle a Daidouji, hace meses que están en ese jueguito absurdo y aún no eres capaz de meterte en su cama – cobró venganza el castaño mientras reía - ¿No es ella la que dirige las fotografías en su estudio? Al parecer voy a disfrutar esta sesión. Quizás hasta la invite a salir.

-Ni lo intentes marica, no tienes lo suficiente para conquistar a esa mujer – Eriol le golpeó el brazo molesto.

-Se te olvida que soy perfecto – Sonrió con suficiencia.

-Y a ti se te olvida que soy quién te paga – Touché, Eriol lo dejó en jaque antes de reírse nuevamente – ¿Ves? Simplemente soy superior a ti.

-Ya cállate Eriol – Shaoran frunció el ceño provocando que su amigo ría aún más – ¿Y bien? ¿Nos quedaremos aquí todo el día? Porque te cobraré también por eso.

-Shaoran creo que estás un poco tenso, deberías hacer yoga o ir a un Spa – el inglés lo dijo con toda la seriedad posible para que su amigo no lo golpee – Quizás si te buscas una novia ella te pueda quitar el mal humor ¿No crees?

-Está bien, tú te lo buscaste – Advirtió el castaño antes de levantar su puño y plantarlo en la cara de su amigo. Él en realidad no tenía ningún inconveniente pero hablar de chicas era un tema serio para él, y más desde que sus padres le exigieron una prometida para que le devuelvan su lugar en la familia. No, el no podía ceder y darles en el gusto a sus padres, no cuando fueron ellos los que se equivocaron.

-Shaoran eres un idiota – dijo molesto el pelinegro mientras tocaba el lugar donde su amigo lo había golpeado – Agradece que necesito tu cara intacta porque si no te daría tu merecido, bucko – Quizás si se lo había buscado el mismo así que suspiró y se resignó – Vamos de una vez al estudio, quizás Tommy me de hielo para este golpe.

El castaño se sintió satisfecho y sonrió discretamente. Después de ese golpe Eriol evitaría molestarlo, por lo menos, durante unos momentos. Shaoran puso la alarma a su auto y cruzo acompañado de Eriol hasta el Estudio Daidouji. Una vez ahí saludaron amablemente al guardia y a la recepcionista. Y se metieron al ascensor para llegar al piso 12.

* * *

Sakura respiraba resignada mientras salía del gran camerino al que había sido arrastrada por Tomoyo. Ahora ya no llevaba sus cómodos tenis, jeans oscuros y playera café bajo una chaqueta, no, más bien, ahora llevaba pantalones capri en color verde con una polera lisa en color morado y unos pequeños tacones en color gris. Algo que ella sólo se pondría para una fiesta o algo por el estilo.

-¡Sakura estás divina! – chilló Tomoyo mientras grababa cada movimiento que hacía su prima, una típica costumbre que tenía desde niña – Por favor, sonríe para mi.

-Tommy ¿No crees que es demasiado? – Comentó la castaña completamente sonrojada mientras sonreía tímidamente – Sólo vamos a trabajar no a una fiesta.

-Sakurita – La amatista la miró pensativa – Vas a ayudarme en la sesión con los modelos masculinos

-Sí, pero…

-Y luego tienes clases ¿Verdad?

-Así es, pero…

-Y en la noche iremos al bar de siempre ¿No?

-Ajá, pero…

-Bien, entonces estás perfecta – concluyó la amatista dándole una sonrisa satisfecha – Sabes que te ves divina con todo pero también sabes que habrán chicos guapos y necesitas un novio. Somos jóvenes Sakura y no has tenido una relación prácticamente jamás. ¿No crees que es hora de que empieces a vivir? – La observó con comprensión – Estoy segura de que puedes encontrar a un chico dulce y ¿Quién sabe? Puedes enamorarte y hasta casarte y yo te diseñaría el vestido y grabaría tu boda ¿No te parece divino?

-¡Tomoyo! – La detuvo la ojiverde avergonzada – Estás yendo muy lejos. Además si no tengo novio es porque intento concentrarme en mi carrera. No puedo permitirme fallar en esto. Tengo que dejar de ser una carga. Además esto es sólo ropa. No garantiza que vaya a tener novio.

-Esa ha sido tu excusa por cuanto, ¿Cuatro años? ¿No has pensado que tal vez sea hora de dejarte llevar? – Tomoyo bajó la cámara que seguía filmando y la observó fijamente – Si no me permites ayudarme a costear la universidad por lo menos déjame enseñarte a ser joven. Imagina que en un par de años ya ni siquiera nos veremos y comenzarás a escribir y publicar libros. No vas a tener tiempo para tener citas, ir a bailar o a un lindo restaurant. ¿En serio quieres vivir tu vida así?

-Pero que va a decir mi papá y Touya si fallo. No quiero darles más molestias – suspiró con pesadez – Tampoco quiero parecer una dulce anciana de 22 años.

-Tío Fujitaka y Touya no dirán nada porque ellos estarán felices si tu lo estás ¿Correcto? – La castaña sólo asintió – Entonces vas a lucir esta ropa y vas a dejar que te ayude cuando te lo ofrezca ¿De acuerdo? – La castaña volvió a asentir – Bien, ahora que ya aclaramos este punto déjame filmarte un poco más – Tomoyo tenía esa mirada soñadora en los ojos mientras levantaba la cámara y volvía a grabar - ¡Quizás esta sea la última vez que pueda grabarte sin un muchacho pegado a ti!

-Tommy conseguir un novio cuesta trabajo – comentó Sakura con el ceño levemente fruncido y su expresión se relajó con una leve sonrisa al recordar algo – Además, mi queridísima mejor amiga, no todas tenemos la suerte de que un muchacho guapo y dulce, como Eriol por ejemplo, se fije en nosotras.

-Oh, querida Sakurita, ese es un gran cumplido para un tipo como yo – habló Eriol a espaldas de la castaña que para ese momento estaba congelada en su lugar y tan roja que bien podría hacerle la competencia a un tomate maduro –Estás muy bonita, si me lo preguntas.

-E-E-Eriol – tartamudeó la sonrojada muchacha mientras volteaba lentamente a mirarlo con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa –Yo… Tú… Eh… ¡Hola Eriol! Que gusto de verte ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¡Hace tiempo que no nos visitas! ¡Deberías ir hoy! Sí, sí, eso mismo. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo está el negocio? Eh… eh… eh… – Luego de decir lo primero que se le ocurrió para disimular un poco su vergüenza se quedó en blanco y Eriol, Shaoran y Tomoyo comenzaron a reír suavemente.

-¡Linda Tomoyo! Te ves radiante el día de hoy –Comentó el inglés abrazándola, provocando un leve sonrojo en la muchacha –Mira quién viene a trabajar al mundo de los mortales –Se volteó a señalar a su amigo.

-Hola Tommy, estás preciosa –Saludó el castaño con su perfecta sonrisa mientras la chica reía silenciosamente por la cara de reproche del inglés mientras le echaba una rápida mirada a la guapa muchacha que estaba sonrojada. Esa debía ser una de las preciosas modelos que había mencionado Eriol –Sí, ya lo sé, yo estoy guapo y perfecto como siempre.

-Así que serás mi nuevo modelo, muchachote –Comentó la amatista mientas sonreía –Es una gran coincidencia porque justo hoy Sakurita empezó a trabajar conmigo.

-Eso es perfecto –Comentó Eriol –Creo que con Sakurita aquí esto será mucho más agradable. Mira, permíteme presentarte a mi mejor amigo y que coincidentemente trabajará en la campaña de otoño –Arrastró a Sakura hasta quedar frente a su amigo –Él es Xiaoláng Li, pero todos lo llamamos Shaoran, y es su primera vez como modelo –La castaña intentó recordar donde había visto esa intensa y bonita mirada mientras Eriol palmeaba la espalda del muchacho –Shaoran, ella es la prima y mejor amiga de Tomoyo y al parecer va a trabajar contigo, su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.

El ambarino observó nuevamente a la muchacha. Sabía que había visto esos profundos ojos verdes antes pero donde. Se estrecharon las manos mientras Eriol iba junto a Tomoyo. En un pestañeo algo hizo click y lo recordaron.

-Espera un momento –dijo Sakura observando fijamente al guapo castaño mientras lo señalaba – ¡Tú!

-¡Hey! ¡Tú eres la loca que corría en la calle! –Shaoran agregó con el ceño fruncido – ¡Te dije que no te me acercaras!

-¡Tú fuiste el idiota que me hiciste caer! –La ojiverde se acercó hasta él y lo empezó a picar con el dedo, estaba molesta – ¡Eres un bruto!

-¡Eres una enana molesta! –Se volteó para ver a su amigo – ¿En serio vamos a trabajar con el hobbit?

-¿Ustedes se conocen? –Preguntó con asombro la amatista

-¿Cómo es que se conocen? –agregó igual de asombrado el ojiazul.

-¡Yo no lo conozco! –Respondió con el ceño fruncido la castaña – ¡El idiota se atravesó en mi camino y me hizo caer!

-¡Si no fueras tan torpe me habrías dado tiempo de esquivarte! –Dijo igual de molesto el ambarino – ¡Te dije que no te quería en mi camino!

-¡Pues lamento informarte que tú eres el que está en mi camino! ¡No voy a trabajar contigo!

-¡Yo tampoco trabajaré contigo, enana!

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Soy perfecto! ¡Tú eres una enana fastidiosa!

-¡Y tú un egocéntrico!

-¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que eso significa! ¡¿Cuántos tienes?! ¡¿Quince años?!

-¡Veintidós! ¡¿Y tú?! ¡¿Cuarenta?!

-¡¿Estás insinuando que parezco viejo?! ¡Mocosa!

-¡Pues por lo menos no me veo como un anciano!

-¡Ridícula!

-¡Estúpido!

-¡Me exasperas!

-¡Tú me desesperas!

Eriol y Tomoyo, lejos de sentirse incómodos, estaban bastante divertidos por como parecía desarrollarse la relación entre sus amigo. Reían suavemente tras los reclamos que divertían a todos los que alcanzaban a observar la discusión entre los desconocidos.

-Creo que esto es algo bastante peculiar ¿No te parece? –Comentó el inglés con una sonrisa sincera.

_-¡No puedo creer que me estés diciendo enana! ¡Mido 1.70!_

_-¡Pues yo 1.88! ¡Eres un hobbit para mí!_

-Me parece que es obra del destino –la amatista observó a su amiga y luego al muchacho y sonrió –Les espera algo mucho más grande.

_-¡Sólo eres un tipo con un pequeño cerebro!_

_-¡Tú una muchacha con una lengua muy suelta!_

-Así parece. Será un día bastante divertido –el ojiazul rozó sin querer la mano de Tomoyo y la vio sonrojarse –Lo siento, creo que estoy algo nervioso.

_-¡¿Y?! ¡De cualquier manera no trabajaré contigo!_

_-¡Yo soy el que no quiere trabajar contigo! ¡Quizás acabe en el hospital por tu culpa!_

-¿Quieres ir por un poco de té? Creo que ellos se demoraran un poco en aceptar que deben trabajar juntos–sus ojos se cruzaron y ambos sonrieron.

_-¡Si claro! ¡Lo único que deseas es trabajar conmigo!_

_-¡¿Acaso me tomas por loco?! ¡No quiero salir dañado de esto!_

-Me parece una idea perfecta mi dulce Tomoyo –Le ofreció un brazo y ella aceptó gustosa -¿Nos vamos?

_-¡Eres un idiota, pomposo y arrogante!_

_-¡Estás acabando con mi paciencia! ¡Y que conste que soy muy paciente!_

-Vámonos, querido Eriol –Ambos caminaron hasta el ascensor y fueron hasta la cafetería del edificio por un poco de té.

Los castaños siguieron discutiendo por un poco más hasta que al parecer se les acabaron los argumentos. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que hacía bastante que estaban solos.

-¡¿Le pueden decir que se equivoca?! –Dijeron al mismo tiempo y se observaron por un momento, sorprendidos, antes de apartar la mirada al lado opuesto. Recién en ese instante se dieron cuenta a que estaban solos – ¿Eh?

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Tomoyo? –Preguntó por primera vez sin gritar la ojiverde.

-Debe haber ido a algún lugar con Eriol –Respondió con suavidad el ambarino.

Volvieron a cruzar sus miradas y un casi imperceptible sonrojo cruzó sus rostros y comenzaron a discutir nuevamente.

-¡¿Quién te preguntó?! ¡No estaba hablándote!

-¡No creo que estés tan loca como para hablar sola! ¡¿O sí?!

-¡Te estás equivocando conmigo, Shaoran Li!

-¡La que lo está haciendo eres tú Sakura Kinomoto!

Cuando los pelinegros volvieron alcanzaron a escuchar que los castaños se llamaban, despistadamente, por sus nombres y rieron en complicidad. Trabajar con ellos sería una total aventura.

-Sakura, Shaoran, es hora de ir al tomar las fotos –dijo Eriol divertido de que siguieran discutiendo – ¿Terminaron?

-Por favor, necesito que tú vayas a cambiarte –Tomoyo señaló al ambarino y luego a su prima –Y que tú me acompañes al estudio 5 para ajustar las luces y los materiales ¿Vamos?

-¡Está bien! –Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras gruñían algo que no se entendía.

-¡Quiero que la enana se mantenga alejada de mi! –Gritó Shaoran mientras era arrastrado por su amigo al otro lado del pasillo

-¡Será un placer no estar cerca de un ogro como tú! –Respondió Sakura desde la puerta del ascensor.

Mientras ambos seguían gruñendo sus amigos pensaban: _Este será un largo, intenso e interesante día._

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora**_

* * *

_¡Hola, hola! Bien, he venido hoy para publicar una de mis primeras historias de CCS. Y digo una de las primeras porque estoy trabajando en paralelo con otra completamente diferente._

_Espero que les guste esta historia que estará cargada de humor, problemas y emociones. ¡Una gran apuesta!_

_Si les gusta espero su review._

_Si no les gusta espero su review._

_Si creen que Shaoran será un modelo sexy, review._

_Si creen que Touya debería ir para llevarse a su hermanita a Tomoeda, review._

_Si les parece que Eriol y Tomoyo están perdiendo valioso tiempo para estar juntos, review._

_Si me quieren dejar un comentario, decirme que les agrada o que odian pueden dejar un review._

_También, aprovecho de invitar a todos los que lean la historia a unirse al foro de la Comunidad Sakuriana aquí en Fanfiction o también pueden encontrarnos en Facabook con el mismo nombre. En estos momento está abierta la votación para el reto del mes de enero y si quieres participar, el 11 de enero estarán los resultados y se darán a conocer las reglas._

_Un abrazo enorme a todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí y espero que les haya gustado la historia._

_¿Un review :3?_


	2. Lo que no se dice

_Disclaimer: ____Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera_ diversión.

* * *

**Opuestos**** e **_**Iguales**_

Antes de leer esta historia las siguientes aclaraciones:

_-Esta historia es un universo alterno de CCS_

_-Que lo disfruten._

* * *

**-****Capítulo I: Lo que no se dice****-**

Syaoran estudiaba su imagen en el espejo. Era increíble la transformación que realizaron en su cara con un poco de maquillaje. El leve rizado de sus pestañas lo hacían ver endemoniadamente sexy y el pequeño toque de polvo compacto en su nariz para evitar el brillo parecía haberle respingado aún más su nariz.

Seguía mirando su reflejo cuando sus ojos se posaron en su vestimenta. _Esta campaña, sin duda, será una bomba conmigo aquí._ Pensó mientras observaba su marcado tórax bajo la ajustada camiseta. Era guapo y lo sabía, es por eso que le sacaría todo el provecho posible mientras trabaje para el idiota de Eriol.

-Si sigues mirándote al espejo vas a gastarte –La voz burlona de Eriol resonó en sus oídos y se volteó para mirarlo – ¡Vaya! Estoy muy sorprendido de tu imagen. Pareces todo un modelo de Paris con esa ropa.

-Ya te lo he dicho –Una sonrisa se formó en su cara –Soy perfecto, no lo olvides.

-Y muy humilde también –respondió sarcásticamente su amigo mientras sonreía – ¿Estás listo para las fotos? Tomoyo nos está esperando.

-¿La enana estará ahí? No quiero estar cerca de eso –Hizo una mueca para expresar todo su desagrado.

-Es la asistente de Tomoyo, así que supongo que debe estar con ella en el estudio –Sus labios se curvaron levemente hacia arriba –Y no deberías decirle enana, ella mide 1.70 o algo así. Además es muy bonita y tú necesitas una novia.

-Eriol, te lo diré una sola vez –suspiró e intentó calmar sus ansias de golpear a su mejor amigo –No me fijaría en esa cosita ni en un millón de años. Está loca, es grosera y bastante antipática, además de torpe. No es mi tipo. Sabes que a mi me interesan chicas con un poco más de encanto y con dos grandes razones por las cuales agradecer –Tras su último comentario una sonrisa perversa se posó en su rostro –No necesito una novia para conseguir esas cosas. Hay chicas que son totalmente hermosas en las que puedo encontrar lo mismo que acabo de decirte y sin ningún compromiso absurdo de por medio. Kinomoto no tiene lo que busco en una mujer.

-Puede que sea cierto lo que dices sobre las chicas fáciles a las que estamos acostumbrados pero Sakurita tiene lo suyo –Tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos con la mirada hacia el techo mientras analizaba a la muchacha –También es lista, graciosa, dulce, elocuente, considerada, buena amiga, excelente bailarina, con una personalidad desbordante, esforzada, excelente para los deportes, sincera, delicada pero fuerte, amigable, linda, podría decirse que es…

-¿Perfecta? –Completó alzando una ceja con curiosidad –Si no te conociera pensaría que estás interesado en ella. Ni siquiera de la linda y espectacular Tomoyo hablas así.

-Pues Tomoyo es maravillosa –respondió sonrojándose un poco –Y todo lo que te he dicho de Sakura es lo que piensa su prima. Gracias a ella la conocí y con el tiempo me di cuenta de que todo lo que dijo es cierto. Si quieres que te diga si la linda Sakurita es perfecta, pues sí, es perfecta. Deberías dejar de ser tan hostil y comenzar a tratar con ella. Quizás así comprendas lo que realmente es la perfección ¡Oh gran Syaoran del Olimpo!

-Muy gracioso Eriol –dijo con el ceño fruncido –Yo no necesito que una muchacha como esa me demuestre la perfección, si con una mirada al espejo me basta. Soy guapo, listo, educado, detallista, agradable, decidido, valiente, excelente en las artes marciales, tengo un carro último modelo, un departamento de lujo, una casa en la playa, soy amistoso, endemoniadamente sexy. Soy perfecto Eriol, no necesito que ella ni que nadie me diga que es la perfección.

-Se te olvidó muy humilde –El inglés rodó los ojos mientras se presionaba el puente de la nariz –Sinceramente, Syaoran, si nombras tú solo tus virtudes no quiere decir mucho. Podrías aprender mucho de Sakura si lo intentaras.

-No me interesa aprender nada de esa mujer –dijo con desdén –Jamás me fijaré en ella ¡Jamás! ¿Oíste? Así que quita esa absurda idea de tu cabeza y terminemos con ese tema ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien, como quieras. No diré nada más. Pero si te estoy diciendo que debes acercarte a ella es porque te conozco hace bastante y sé que es lo que siempre has buscado –Lo miró fijamente con ese brillo que decía Tengo-la-razón-y-lo-sabes haciendo que el castaño ruede los ojos –Esperaré a que estés listo para arrastrarte y pedirme que te ayude. Y ruega porque ella te acepte, porque esa hermosa mujer será tu karma.

-¡Ya cállate Eriol! –Gritó molesto –Yo jamás en la vida rogaré por una chica, es más si alguien debería rogar es ella. Después de todo soy todo lo que cualquier mujer desearía.

-Lo que digas amigo –respondió Eriol cansado por discutir con el castaño –Pero te repito, estaré encantado de ayudarte para salir con una chica tan genial como ella.

El castaño gruñó algo incomprensible mientras salía del camerino para bajar al estudio mientras su amigo lo seguía con una sonrisa mientras pensaba:_ "Syaoran Li, cuando conozcas la clase de chica que es Sakura caerás como baboso a sus pies. Voy a disfrutar verte humillado por Sakurita."_

-¿De que te ríes, idiota? –Dijo molesto mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían ante él.

-No es nada –respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa perversa mientras las puertas se cerraban tras él.

* * *

Sakura movía las pantallas blancas de un lugar a otro con ayuda de su prima mientras balbuceaba palabras cargadas de molestia. Tomoyo la observaba aguantando la risa hasta que ya no pudo más y estalló en una carcajada que inundó todo el amplio estudio.

-¿Eh? ¿De que te estás riendo? –Preguntó Sakura inocentemente sin comprender la risa de su mejor amiga –Tomoyo ¿Estás bien?

-Es… Es que… –intentó explicar la pelinegra sin éxito pues la risa pudo contra ella.

-¡Tomoyo! –Dijo con reproche la castaña mientras soltaba la gran pantalla blanca y caía sobre su pie – ¡Auch! Eso duele –se sentó en el piso mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Sakurita, eres tan graciosa –Tomoyo sacó una cámara de quién-sabe-donde y comenzó a grabarla – ¡Te ves soñada cuando estás molesta!

-Todo es culpa del engreído de Li –comentó mientras sobaba el pie lastimado – ¡Me pone de mal humor!

-Eso es lo más divertido de todo Sakura, nadie logra acabar tu paciencia como él ¡Es el destino! –Tomoyo tenía una mirada ilusionada – ¿No te parece que es un muchacho muy apuesto?

-Es un pedante, pomposo y arrogante ¡Lo detesto! –Respondió con el ceño fruncido –No es posible que exista alguien más desagradable que él en todo el universo.

-Te equivocas, él es muy agradable y gracioso –sonrió Tomoyo –Tiene un gran sentido del humor, es caballero, dulce y centrado, además de muy inteligente. Puede querer parecer arrogante pero dista mucho de su forma de ser. Ha sido el mejor amigo de Eriol desde la secundaria y se llevan bastante bien. No creo que sea posible que sea un muchacho antipático porque ya sabes como es Eriol, no le agrada ese tipo de personas.

-Es un idiota Tommy, ¡Un idiota de proporciones épicas! –Dijo con frustración la castaña –No recuerdo a nadie que me haga sentir tan molesta, ni siquiera Yue cuando me fue infiel.

-Eso es porque quizás no te desagrada tanto como parece –le guiñó un ojo –Ustedes dos harían una linda pareja ¿No lo crees?

-¿Yo y el ogro? ¿Estás segura que estás bien Tommy? ¿No habrás inhalado demasiado líquido para los negativos? –Bromeó las castaña –Yo jamás, y óyelo bien ¡Jamás! Me fijaría en un imbécil como él.

-Deberías salir con él alguna vez, te sorprenderías de lo interesante que puede ser –la amatista hizo una mueca para indicar que estaba pensando –Tiene unos lindos ojos color ámbar, una voz cálida, por lo que sé es bastante cercano con su familia a pesar de que viven en China. También es amable, dulce, valeroso y un gran amigo. Cuando dice que es perfecto sólo lo dice por hacerlo porque… –la pelinegra rio un poco y suspiró –porque una vez que salimos con Eriol se pasó de copas y me dijo que en realidad era un jodido hijo de puta sin suerte en el amor y que las mujeres se acercaban a él sólo por el dinero de su familia.

-¿En serio te dijo eso? –Preguntó la castaña impresionada.

-Sí, eso y que Eriol era un malnacido con suerte por encontrar una chica tan genial como yo. Luego Eriol lo golpeó y tuvimos que llevarlo a casa para poder ponerle hielo en la mejilla –la chica sonrió al recordar ese día pero luego su rostro se veía levemente afligido –Por lo que Eriol me ha contado hace más o menos un mes su familia le retiró el apoyo económico y ha estado viviendo de sus ahorros. No tendría problemas en sobrevivir un año sin trabajar pero él sabe muy bien que no se puede dar el lujo de que le falte el dinero. Sabes que siempre surgen las emergencias. De no ser porque tiene una beca completa que le otorgó la Facultad de Derecho estaría en un serio problema. Es por eso que accedió trabajar aquí. Hace meses estoy intentando que participe en alguna de las campañas de las grandes compañías y ahora que tiene la necesidad de trabajar Eriol me ayudó un poco a convencerlo.

-Vaya, sabes bastante del niñito mimado –bromeó la castaña – ¿Qué hizo el hijito de papá para que le quiten el dinero? ¿No quiso ir a jugar golf con él o algo así?

-Su padre murió cuando él era pequeño, así que ese no es el motivo, Sakurita –respondió con tranquilidad la amatista.

-¡Wow! Yo no sabía… –dijo algo acongojada la ojiverde –Comprendo como se debe sentir.

-Sí, ese es un tema delicado para él, de hecho jamás lo he oído mencionarlo con nadie, ni siquiera con Eriol –se encogió de hombros pues no sabía mucho de eso –Lo que sé es que hace más o menos un mes tuvo un enredo con la prometida de su primo, que por cierto es una devora hombres, y su familia los encontró justo en ese momento. Su abuela le quitó el apoyo económico hasta que demuestre que es competente en las relaciones humanas, es decir hasta que encuentre una novia que lo quiera por quién es y no por su dinero.

-Espera un momento ¿Se revolcó con la prometida de su primo? ¿Qué acaso no tiene vergüenza? –La voz de Sakura estaba cargada de reproche –Y aún así me dices que debería fijarme en él ¡Eso no tiene sentido Tommy!

-Claro que lo tiene –respondió con seguridad y una sonrisa en el rostro su amiga –Puede que él se haya involucrado con esa mujer pero eso no lo hace un hombre terrible. Su vida no ha sido un colchón de rosas y creo sinceramente que él y tú serían la pareja perfecta.

-Tomoyo, no digas tonterías –dijo divertida la castaña –Yo y ese idiota jamás podríamos tener algo, jamás.

-Bien, de todas formas aún no se conocen pero ya habrá tiempo de eso esta noche –comentó con picardía la pelinegra pero el tema quedó en aire porque en ese momento llegó Eriol acompañado de su mejor amigo – ¡Syaoran te ves muy apuesto!

-No le digas eso que el ogro se lo puede creer en serio –comentó la castaña que lo observaba desde donde se había sentado en el suelo. Es verdad que el ambarino se veía guapo, pero jamás lo reconocería abiertamente porque el tipo era un arrogante y no le permitiría disfrutar de ese comentario.

-¿Así es como trabajas? – Syaoran preguntó con todo el sarcasmo posible mientras una sonrisa burlona se posaba en su rostro –Debe ser tan agotador para ti estar ahí sentada –La miró por un corto momento. Con el ceño levemente fruncido, los brazos relajados y las piernas cruzabas se veía realmente guapa, pero no. ¡Rayos, no! Él jamás en su vida intentaría coquetear con una chica como ella. Quizás si fuese otra ya habría conseguido su número telefónico pero esa enana no estaba en su rango, no señor. Ella lo desesperaba demasiado como para siquiera intentar llevarla a la cama. Se acercó hasta donde estaba y le dijo – ¿Vas a mover tu trasero para trabajar o te quedarás todo el día ahí tragando moscas?

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Gritó furiosa la castaña poniéndose de pie frente a él y le picó el estómago con un dedo -¡Vas a dejar de molestarme o me va a importar muy poco que seas el chico modelo!

-¡¿Y que harás?! ¡¿Me vas a trenzar el cabello y pintarme las uñas?! –Se burló el ambarino.

-Oh no, no le dijo eso ¿Verdad? –Le susurró Tomoyo a Eriol con una expresión de terror.

-Oh si, si lo hizo –murmuró el ojiazul con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sakura tomó leves respiraciones mientras intentaba controlar el impulso de golpearlo. Apretó fuerte los puños para evitar salirse de control. Eso siempre la calmaba cuando estaba enojada. Muchas veces de pequeña había tenido que hacerlo para no golpear a cuanto idiota se le pusiera en frente en sus momentos de rabia y Tomoyo había sido testigo de eso unas cuantas veces. También Eriol había podido presenciar como ahuyentaba idiotas en los bares que frecuentaban en sus salidas, pero a él le agradaba que ella pudiera ser tan fuerte. Es por eso que ahora ambos tenían esas expresiones en sus caras y cualquier intento de burla del castaño sería su condena.

Una risita burlesca de parte del ambarino fue la gota que rebalsó la copa. Ella retrocedió un paso cerrando los ojos y eso hizo sonreír al castaño. Ganó esta partida, o por lo menos eso creía él.

-Oh, oh- dijo en un susurro Eriol que estaba muy divertido.

-Ella no va a... –la preocupación era notoria en la voz de Tomoyo.

-¿Qué pasa enana? ¿Vas a huir de mí? –se burló el castaño con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Te lo advertí –Murmuró la castaña. Esa batalla la tenía ganada.

Sakura tomo aire y dio un sonoro respiro. Abrió lentamente los puños relajando los brazos y sin siquiera dejar pasar un pestañeo del castaño lo patio en sus partes nobles sin delicadeza alguna. Si él estaba interesado en hacer uso de su aparato pronto, toda acción quedó descartada porque con ese "_sutil"_ golpe sería imposible.

Syaoran sintió el dolor subir por sus entrañas casi cortándole la respiración. Cayó al suelo con sus manos sosteniendo el lugar en donde había recibido el golpe mientras se encogía como una cuncuna.

Tomoyo sacudió a Eriol, que había soltado una carcajada al ver la habilidad con que Sakura había actuado, para que acuda a auxiliar a su amigo mientras ella se acercó a su prima para tranquilizarla.

-Buen golpe –Murmuró Eriol cuando pasó al lado de la castaña haciéndola sonreír satisfecha.

-Sakura, ven, vamos a sentarnos ahí para que te relajes –dijo Tomoyo señalando unas sillas que estaban a un par de pasos del castaño que se retorcía de dolor.

-Ajá, vamos –asintió con toda inocencia mientras ponía cara de cachorrito.

-¡Estás… jodidamente… loca! –gritó el castaño con la voz entrecortada por el dolor.

-Syaoran, ella te lo advirtió y tu continuaste molestándola –le dijo su amigo mientras reprimía una carcajada –Te dije que ella era tu karma –comentó murmurando haciendo que su amigo lo mire con todo el odio del mundo mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en el suelo – ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Yo… creo que si –dijo sacando suavemente las manos de su entrepierna y miró a la muchacha con rencor – ¿Era necesario golpéame justamente allí? ¿No se te pudo ocurrir golpéame en la cara?

-No, ese lugar nunca falla –respondió con diversión mientras le daba una sonrisa triunfal –Pudiste ser amable pero no quisiste, así que yo pude golpearte en la cara pero no quise. Estamos a mano ¿No? Sakura -1 / Li -0

-Definitivamente estás loca –Le dijo el castaño mientras se ponía de pie y limpiaba el polvo de sus pantalones – ¡Deberían encerrarte en un manicomio!

-¡A ti deberían encerrarte por imbécil! – Respondió la castaña tensándose nuevamente mientras se ponía de pie – ¡Te estás ganando un nuevo golpe!

-¡Créeme que esta vez estoy preparado! –caminó hasta quedar muy cerca de ella, tanto así que podía oler el perfume a cereza que emanaba de su piel. – ¡Esta vez no vas a poder hacer nada, hobbit!

-¡Ya basta de una vez! –Gritó Tomoyo molesta y con el ceño fruncido – ¡Si siguen así estaremos todo el día aquí encerrados viéndolos discutir! Puede que me parezca divertido verlos haciendo el ridículo, pero están llevando esto muy lejos. ¡Por hoy es suficiente! ¡¿Oyeron?!

Los castaños dieron un paso atrás mientras asentían dando por terminada su discusión. Ver a Tomoyo enojada era algo realmente nuevo pero tenia razón. Si su discusión continuaba tendrían que quedarse todo el día para tomar la primera parte de las fotos, ¡De una sesión de quince partes! Si esto ocurría en las fotos de estudio no quería ni imaginarse lo que ocurriría en las locaciones de exterior.

-Bien, ahora que se calmaron podemos empezar, iré por las cámaras y los lentes. Cuando regrese no quiero ninguna escena ¿De acuerdo? –Miró a Eriol que sonreía y lo sentenció –Se quedan bajo tu responsabilidad, si escucho un grito más créeme que vas a ser tú quien pague por esto.

-Como digas –respondió aún sonriendo y le dijo al oído –Me encantan las chicas que tienen el control.

Ella se sonrojó pero no dijo nada y se marchó a buscar lo que necesitaba. Eriol se acercó a la computadora que estaba conectada al equipo de sonido y le dio inicio al reproductor.

-Bien, vamos a calmar el ambiente –dijo mientras ponía un mix de música electrónica que se utilizaba para la sesión e iba a tomar la mano de Sakurita –Vamos a bailar un poco, hace tiempo no lo hacemos.

-Claro, pero esto no cuenta. Aún me debes la ida al bar con todo pagado –Sonrió mientras comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de la música.

-¡Anímate Syaoran! –Gritó Eriol para poder ser escuchado sobre el ruido del reproductor – ¡Ven a bailar con nosotros!

-¡No gracias! ¡No quiero que me muerdan! –sonrió con burla.

-¡No creo que los ogros puedan bailar! –la castaña le sacó la lengua y sonrió.

Los dos sabían que no podían tentar a su suerte comenzando una discusión pues lo más seguro era que si Tomoyo llegaba, sus cabezas corrían peligro.

* * *

Syaoran aprovechó el momento para sentarse porque aún sentía una pequeña molestia en su entrepierna. Desde el ángulo en el que estaba tenía la visión de la menuda espalda de la ojiverde. La podía ver moverse relajadamente al compás de la música. Su pequeña cintura se marcaba bajo su ropa y dejaban la visión perfecta de sus generosas caderas. Su trasero se veía perfectamente redondo de donde nacían esas largas y perfectas piernas que bien podrían enrollarse en su cadera para poseerla contra una pared de manera desenfrenada mientras con sus delicados brazos suavemente bronceados se sostenía de sus hombros. Y su cuello, su perfecto y delicioso cuello le daban el aire europeo preciso para volver loco a cualquier hombre. Moverse de esa manera debería estar prohibido, porque el vaivén que mecía su cuerpo al bailar con su mejor amigo parecía estar incitándolo a secuestrarla y encerrarla de por vida en su habitación. Sus pensamientos vagaban mientras sonreía con malicia. Si alguien pudiera ver lo que él se imagina lo hubieran encarcelado. Esa mujer estaba muy cerca de la perfección y podría, sin dudas, ser una de sus conquistas pero sólo tenía un problema. Era una enana, loca, torpe y bastante desquiciante. Podría volver loco hasta a un monje tibetano si se lo proponía y esa actitud la hacía caer bajo el lugar de las mujeres casadas en su lista de mujeres deseables.

-Deberías invitarla a salir –Esa voz cargada de dulzura y simpatía resonó en sus oídos. Tomoyo se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas desde que Eriol tuvo la decencia de presentársela. Era todo lo que un hombre con sentido común deseaba. Exitosa, lista, dulce y mordaz cuando se requería. Además de ser un ejemplo de hermosura. A penas la vio se dio cuenta porque su amigo estaba interesado en ella y cuando hablaron pudo comprobar que el idiota estaba enamorado. Ahora estaba ahí, diciéndole que invite a su prima y con el lente de una cámara de video sobre su rostro. Mientras… Esperen un momento ¿Cámara de video? ¿Hace cuanto lo estaba grabando mirar como depravado a su prima? Y lo más importante ¿De donde sacó esa cámara? Eso simplemente siempre sería un misterio. Ella notó que él estaba sorprendido y se permitió reír un poco – Lo siento, te veías soñado mirándolos bailar y no pude contenerme de grabarte.

-Descuida –dijo poniéndose de pie –Terminemos con esto de una vez –habló sin mucho ánimo.

-Vamos –Lo jaló del brazo antes de que sus amigos se den cuenta y le dijo con una sonrisa –Es enserio lo que te dije, invítala a salir. Ella hace bastante que no sale con nadie y he hecho todo mi esfuerzo por lograr que lo haga.

-Lo siento Tom-Tom, pero ella no es ni será mi tipo –se encogió de hombros. Con ella no podía ser desconsiderado ni hablar mal de alguien, ni siquiera de la loca de su prima –Ella es… demasiado… ¿Especial?

-Oh, eso es una lástima –respondió la muchacha sin borrar su impecable sonrisa –Ustedes dos parecen ser la pareja perfecta, son igualmente tercos. Bien, vamos a terminar con esto para que puedan irse a la universidad. Eriol me comentó que tenías clases esta tarde. Es increíble que tú y Sakura vayan a la misma.

-¿Qué dijiste Tomoyo? –preguntó Sakura con la expresión de máxima curiosidad, la misma que adornaba la cara de Syaoran que no entendía nada.

-Como lo oyes, Syaoran va a la misma universidad que fue Eriol, es decir, la misma a la que asistes tú ¿No es una coincidencia? –Respondió como si nada –Esto debe ser obra del destino.

_Que me odia. _Pensaron ambos. Nadie hizo comentario alguno sobre el hecho de que además de tener que compartir el trabajo deberían por casualidades de la vida encontrarse de improvisto en el mismo campus. Definitivamente eso debería ser una broma.

La amatista le indicó al castaño cuales eran los movimientos que tenía que realizar para poder conseguir las mejores tomas. Eriol se excuso de tener que ir a hacer unas llamadas y por la música tan alta debía salir.

* * *

Sakura estaba un poco más atrás de Tomoyo procurando que las luces estén en la posición correcta. Eso le dio la visión completa del muchacho. Se veía incluso más guapo que esa mañana cuando chocaron. Sus brillantes ojos ámbar parecían transformarse en un fuego intenso su nariz tenia las medidas perfectas y esos labios carnoso que de seguro sabrían delicioso. Su piel estaba bronceada, su brazos eran musculosos y fuertes, de seguro que si la abrazaba podría derretirse en ellos. Su abdomen, a pesar de estar bajo la ligera camiseta parecía estar marcado y esas piernas de deportista que la podrían sostener en una noche candente que ella jamás había probado. Sí, porque ella era virgen, pura y casta como cuando llegó a este mundo. Pero no porque deseara ser una chica sin experiencia sexual, si no porque todos los tipos con los que salía eran unos idiotas, tal como el idiota endemoniadamente sexy que estaba frente a ella. Sería capaz de entregarle todo a él, pero tenía el gran problema de su arrogancia. Ser un imbécil, arrogante y jactancioso eran la combinación perfecta para no querer estar cerca de él por nada del mundo. Pero ahí estaba ella fijándose el lo guapo lucía en la ropa de temporada tras los focos mientras su arrogancia destilaba por sus poros. Si tan sólo fuese menos idiota.

-Sakura, ayúdame a arreglar este reflector y tú, muchachote, ve a cambiarte que hemos terminado. ¿Te despides ahora o vendrás después? –indicó con todo el profesionalismo del mundo, Se convertía en otra persona mientras trabajaba.

-Cuando termine de cambiarme regreso, preciosa, tengo que esperar al idiota de Eriol –miró a Sakura y se rio –La enana puede esperarme para continuar la batalla luego.

-Tomoyo, ¿Quieres una botella con agua? –Preguntó la castaña ignorando al ambarino que se retiraba, una vez que terminaron de ajustar las luces.

-Sí por favor, muero de sed –le sonrió al verla salir del estudio justo en el momento en el que Eriol entraba –Ven aquí –le pidió con una sonrisa –Mira las maravillosas fotos que le tomé a tu amigo. Estoy segura que será el modelo del año.

-Están increíbles, Tommy –la alagó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla suavemente. Ella dejó la cámara sobre la pequeña mesa donde tenía sus demás objetos y se acercó a abrazarlo alrededor del cuello. Él aprisionó su cintura entre sus brazos –Creo que ellos pueden volver en cualquier momento –juntó su frente con la de ella –Van a descubrirnos muy pronto si nos encuentran así.

-Aún no creo conveniente que se enteren y lo sabes –Ronroneó la amatista con una pequeña sonrisa –Sakura va a estar muy molesta porque no le he dicho nada y de seguro Syaoran no estará feliz por esto.

-Ni que lo digas, con todo esto que le ocurrió con su familia podría matarme por no haberle contado. Es imposible hacerlo por ahora sin salir lastimando –Subió una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla y ella se sonrojó –Le dije que debería salir con alguien y buscarse una novia. Sabe que tiene mi apoyo para todo pero con lo territorial y autoritario que es de seguro me va a acusar de alta traición contra su persona y volverá a las andadas de adolescente. No puedo permitir que caiga otra vez en algo así, no sería su mejor amigo si lo hago.

-Lo sé, lo mismo me pasa con Sakura –comentó mientras enrollaba los dedos entre el pelo de el ojiazul –Luego de lo que pasó con Yue ella no volvió a ser la misma. Me parecería perfecto que ellos salieran juntos pero son demasiado tercos –La mirada de ilusión y romanticismo se apoderó de su cara –Me parecen tan dulces que es inevitable para mi tomar mi cámara y grabarlos. El que se hayan encontrado esta mañana es parte del destino.

-Pero no está saliendo muy bien que digamos, podría jurar que terminarán matándose en cualquier momento –Le dio un suave beso en los labios que ella respondió para luego separarse de él definitivamente –Si no les encontramos otras personas en las cuales apoyarse tendremos que seguir escondiéndonos.

-Si nos escondemos es por razones obvias –Comentó como si nada la amatista –Son nuestros mejores amigos, podríamos decir que son casi nuestros hermanos y si sienten que no estamos con ellos ahora, con Syaoran y las imposiciones absurdas de su familia y Sakura con la presión de demostrar que puede sostenerse por si misma, inevitablemente los empujaremos a que caigan en el mismo tormento de hace unos años. Yo no soportaría ver a mi amiga en ese estado y estoy segura de que tampoco quieres eso para tu amigo. Es nuestra única opción hasta que encontremos la manera en que encuentren el amor que les falta.

-Lo sé y estoy de acuerdo con eso. Es sólo que a veces me gustaría poder compartir esto que estamos viviendo con ellos sin tener todo el misterio –Suspiró para dejarse caer en una de las sillas –Si no les demostramos que están preparados para estar con alguien de manera normal nos van a arrastrar a su mismo mundo.

-No te preocupes, puede que ellos tenga esa reacción ahora pero estoy segura que se atraen. Y ya dejemos de hablar de ellos porque si nos escuchan van a creer que lo planeamos todos y no querrán seguir trabajando juntos –Comentó la amatista mientras comenzaba a organizar los lentes para su cámara.

-Pero si de hecho eso fue lo que hicimos –dijo el inglés mientras se reía –Aunque confieso que su manera peculiar de conocerse esta mañana fue bastante divertida. Yo no podría haber encontrado una mejor manera.

-Te lo digo, las coincidencias ocurren algunas veces.

-No existen las coincidencias, preciosa, sólo lo inevitable. Es un gran plan que tiene el destino.

-Cierto, y es por eso que era inevitable que se conozcan. Ahora sólo debemos esperar a que si no funcionan como pareja por lo menos tengamos la certeza de que serán grandes amigos –lo miró con una dulce sonrisa.

-Créeme, serán buenos amigos –dijo con diversión el ojiazul.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso recuerdas algo en especial? –bromeó la castaña.

-Eso ya lo sabes. Cuando conocí a Syaoran nuestra relación era casi tan explosiva como la que tiene con Sakurita. Pero hay un detalle muy importante. Conmigo jamás perdió la paciencia de la forma en que lo hace con ella y es bastante divertido. Estoy seguro de que ella es su karma. Jamás una mujer lo había descolocado de esa manera.

-Yo también estoy sorprendida por eso. De todos los años que llevo siendo amiga de Sakura, no había visto una persona a la que no golpee luego de la primera broma. Y lo de esta tarde ocurrió después de bastantes provocaciones, así que no cuenta. Hay algo en él que le impide sacar su lado encantadoramente bestial y eso me agrada. Él puede contenerla si es que explota.

-Y ella puede hacerlo salir de ese retraimiento absurdo que lo atrapa a veces. Creo que hemos hecho una buena apuesta con ese par.

-Ajá, tienes toda la razón, cariño –habló con coquetería Tomoyo.

-Mujer, si sigues hablándome así voy a tener que secuestrarte en este preciso momento –le dijo con su postura de galán.

-¡Oye! ¡Te dije que eso es para Tomoyo! ¡Ve a comprar tu propia botella, chico modelo! –El grito de Sakura resonó en el estudio. Los pelinegros miraron a los recién llegados.

-¡Pues tu la tienes aquí y mi preciosa persona no tiene que ir a ningún lado para esforzarse! ¡Así que me la bebo! –Gritó el ambarino.

-¡Eres un ser despreciable e idiota! ¡Ve a buscar una nueva botella de agua!

-¡¿Para qué quieres otra si tienes una en las manos?! ¡Eres molesta!

-¡Porque esa botella no era para ti!

-Alto ustedes dos –Los detuvo el ojiazul -¿No pueden dejar de discutir? ¡Vaya que son intensos!

-¡No somos intensos! –Gritaron los castaños al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ven? Son muy intensos –Dijo con diversión la amatista.

-¡No es verdad Tommy! –Respondió Sakura – ¡Es que el idiota cree que tiene derecho de quitarme la botella de agua que había traído para ti! ¡Es exasperante!

-¡¿Exasperante yo?! ¡La que tiene el problema eres tú, no yo! –refunfuñó molesto el ambarino.

-Ambos –dijo con diversión el ojiazul –Ambos tiene un grave problema que resolver. Pero ahora tienen que ir a clases por que si no, no llegarán. Durante la cena pueden seguir discutiendo todo lo que quieran.

-Espera un momento Eriol –Lo detuvo el castaño mientras su amigo lo observaba con ese brillo de diversión en los ojos -¿Qué quiere decir "Durante la cena" exactamente?

-Como lo oyes guapo –respondió Tomoyo con burla. Vio como su prima ponía cara de asco y sonrió –Quita esa cara Sakurita. Iremos a cenar esta noche para celebrar y no quiero un no por respuesta.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no –Comenzó a negar con la cabeza –Yo no voy a ningún lado si va este tipo. Prefiero quedarme en casa y ver una película comiendo…

-Irás y es mi última palabra, Sakura –dijo sonriente Tomoyo - ¿O quieres que le alguien le diga a Toya que estás trabajando aquí? No creo que se ponga muy feliz por eso.

-No serías capaz –respondió negando con algo de duda en su voz.

-¡Claro que lo sería! –Respondió riendo el ojiazul –Y algo parecido va para ti Syaoran. Si te niegas a ir yo mismo le daré tu número telefónico a todas esas chicas que te lo han pedido y no queremos que ellas te encuentren ¿Verdad?

-¡Serás idiota! –Gruñó molesto –No te atreverías porque yo…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué haría el grandioso Syaoran bajado del Olimpo? –Se burló –No harías nada porque ¿Sabes quién te está pagando y te dio un trabajo? ¡Claro! ¡Yo! Así que irás y punto. Ponte guapo muchachote porque pasaremos por las chicas a las 8 y no quiero demorarme ni un minuto. La noche es corta y es fin de semana así que vas o vas ¿Quedo claro, amigo mío?

.-Si Eriol, parece que a ambos les quedó claro –respondió sonriente Tomoyo que sabía que ninguno respondería –Conocemos las artimañas de ambos así que no inventen nada. Nos vemos en la tarde. ¡Au Revoir! Vamos Eriol, tenemos que trabajar en la siguiente sesión. Ahora ustedes a clases. No puedo ir contigo Syaoran, tengo mucho que hacer y poco tiempo.

-Adiós, que disfruten su día de estudiantes –bromeó y siguió a Tomoyo.

* * *

Ambos castaños estaban molestos pues no querían que una noche perfecta de fiesta se arruine porque el otro iba a estar ahí para hacer de ese momento un infierno.

-¡Es lo peor! –Gruñó molesta Sakura mientras avanzaba hasta la salida del estudio – ¿Por qué no puedo tener una noche sin que me la arruinen?

-No creas que yo estoy contento –dijo con el ceño fruncido – No se que planeen pero no me gusta nada lo que hacen.

-No es mi idea de diversión perder mi tiempo con alguien tan idiota como tú –comentó molesta y divertida. El castaño se sintió ofendido. Para ese entonces estaban en la acera fuera del edificio.

-¿Si? Que lástima entonces. Pensaba llevarte al campus de la universidad porque te quedan –miró su reloj de la muñeca –veinte minutos para llegar, pero ya sabes, no es divertido pasar el tiempo conmigo. Adiós _Sa-ku-ra_ –le revolvió el cabello y cruzó con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro. Nadie osaba decir que pasar el tiempo con Syaoran, el perfecto y grandioso Li era perder el tiempo. Antes de meterse al automóvil le grito –Ten cuidado enana, alguien podría pisarte de camino a clases.

Se marchó. Se marchó dejándola con el cabello revuelto. Se marchó dejándola con el cabello revuelto y confundida. Se marchó dejándola con el cabello revuelto y confundida luego de haberle dicho enana.

Sakura reaccionó cerca de un minuto después de que el lujoso e imponente carro se fue. Lo primero que pensó es que ese idiota era un idiota completo y lo segundo que faltaban menos de 20 minutos para llegar a clases. Li había logrado distraerla.

-¡Maldito Li! ¡Donde te encuentre te…! –Detuvo sus gritos para comenzar a correr – ¡No! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Gritó por última vez para luego perderse entre las personas que caminaban en las pobladas calles de Tokio.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora**_

* * *

_Hola, hola! Cómo están los lectores más maravillosos de todo el universo? Espero que bien! _

_Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia que, por supuesto, espero que disfruten el capítulo. ¿Los dejé intrigados por saber que fue lo que les ocurrió en el pasado a Syaoran y Sakura? ¿No se esperaban que esos dos pelinegros tuvieran un romance secreto? ¿Por qué se preocupan tanto de sus amigos? Eso lo sabrán más adelante... Sí, soy malvada!_

_Siempre lo he dicho, soy una drama Queen, así que no se sorprendan si toco algunos temas -no divertidos- en esta historia. Prometo no hacerlo dramático total pero tiene que tener mi marca personal y eso se verá hasta cuando se me dé la oportunidad._

_Gracias a todos los que han marcado a mi historia con alertas y suscripciones. También gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review. A todos muchas muchísimas gracias (:_

_En esta historia contestaré los reviews por PM así que revisen su bandeja de entrada. Sólo los anónimos (por razones obvias), serán respondidos por este medio._

**_Maria Li:_**_ El pobre Toya está llorando en un rincón de mi habitación porque no quieres que vaya a buscar a su monstruo para llevarla a casa :c jajaja Créeme, cuando lo haga aparecer va a ser de lo más divertido porque será con escándalos incluidos jaja. Espero que sigas leyendo, un gustazo!_

* * *

_Bien creo que es hora de despedirme y agradecerles una vez más por leer mi historia._

_Si les gustó, review._

_Si no les gustó, review._

_Si se esperaban el romance escondido, review._

_Si quieren saber que ocurrió en el pasado de los castaños, review._

_Si creen que Toya llegará para torturar a todos, review._

_Si simplemente me quieren mucho, review._

_Besos a todos y hasta la próxima :DD_


	3. Venganza, Li

_A Disclaimer:__Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera_ diversión.

* * *

**-**_**Opuestos **_**e ****Iguales****-**

* * *

**-Capítulo II: Venganza, Li-**

**'**

Sakura no podía estar más molesta aunque quisiera. El estúpido Li Xiaoláng tenía toda la culpa. Si le hubiera avisado antes que tan retrasada estaba, no habría tenido que soportar un viaje en el atochado metro y no habría llegado tarde, otra vez.

El maestro la había regañado frente a toda la clase, utilizándola como ejemplo de irresponsabilidad y de lo que nadie debía ser. Ese día no podía ser peor, pero lo fue. Cuando el maestro dijo, _¿Qué hará cuando se case, señorita Kinomoto? ¿Dejará esperando al novio hasta que muera de aburrimiento?_

Esas preguntas le habían dado deseos de encontrarse a Li y apretarle el cuello hasta que ya no respire. Claro. Todo ese regaño innecesario, la amonestación y además la prohibición de entrar ese día a clases, eran culpa del muchacho de cabellos chocolate y mirada ámbar. De nadie más que él.

Quizás tenía suerte y él habría tenido el mismo destino que ella, pero eso no podía suceder, porque su lujoso auto de seguro lo había tenido en el campus en menos de diez minutos. _Maldito Li_, pensó mientras caminaba por el jardín. Todos sus compañeros estaban en clases tomando apuntes mientras se abanicaban con las manos para evitar el calor, y ella estaba ahí, bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezo sintiendo la brisa de ese hermoso día. Al parecer, no todo era tan malo como pensaba.

Aún así no dejaba de estar molesta. Después de todo, el idiota se había burlado de ella con toda esa arrogancia que desprendía. _Pensaba llevarte al campus de la universidad porque te quedan veinte minutos para llegar, pero ya sabes, no es divertido pasar el tiempo conmigo. Adiós __Sa-ku-ra,_ le había dicho él mientras sonreía.

-Estúpido –dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Lo detestaba. Era un completo fastidio. Pero a pesar de todo, algo en él le impedía hacerlo pagar de manera cruel como lo había hecho con otros idiotas antes. Comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento. Si lo cruzaba podría tomar un autobús que la llevaría a casa y tendría libertad de comer y dormir todo lo que quisiera.

Pasaba junto a un auto deportivo descapotable del año, en extremo lujoso y altamente conocido ¿Dónde lo había visto? Se paró junto a él y notó la luz parpadeante que correspondía a la alarma. Caminó a su alrededor y luego de un momento, una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa se instaló en su rostro mientras una persona se le venía a la mente. Li.

Oh, sí. El grandioso y guapísimo Syaoran Li había dejado su auto sin la capota subida. Todos sabían que a los guardias se les pagaba muy bien por cuidar los automóviles de los alumnos ricos, así que podían darse esa libertad. Claro, fue un error de su parte hacerlo justo ese día.

Miles de ideas se le venían a la mente. Miles de planes que podría realizar contra Li. Si Sakura no fuese tan dulce y poco vengativa, de seguro que alguna familia Yakuza ya la habría _adoptado_. Se volvió para mirar el auto una vez más. Bien, estaba claro que no podría simplemente llevárselo porque las alarmas sonarían, tampoco podía sólo irse sin hacer nada. ¿Qué haría entonces? Suspiró. De pronto el sol iluminó su cara como si le revelara la más importante de las epifanías y saltó dando un pequeño gritito.

-¡Ya sé! –Sonrió nuevamente. Ahora sólo tenía que hacer un par de llamadas para convencer a Yamasaki y su plan saldría a la perfección.

Sakura volvió sobre sus pasos y se ubicó, cómodamente, bajo el árbol en que había estado instantes atrás. Decidió que primero hablaría directamente con Yamasaki e intentaría convencerlo. Aún no podía recurrir a su as bajo la manga. Mientras su teléfono daba el tono de llamado, distinguió en una de las ventanas del segundo piso del edificio de derecho a Syaoran. Parecía estar muy ocupado, así que pensó que por el momento no tendría problemas.

-Moshi-moshi, Yamasaki al habla –dijo con esa voz cantarina que siempre parecía estar divertida.

-Moshi-moshi, soy Sakura –Agradeció que pudiera comunicarse con él – ¿Estás ocupado? Necesito pedirte un favor.

-No, justo ahora estoy desocupado, ya salí de clases y Chiharu está en la universidad, ¿Qué se te ofrece, Sakura? –Preguntó sin perder ese timbrecito alegre.

-Bien, lo que sucede es que eres él único que me puede ayudar –argumentó –Necesito hacerle una broma a alguien, más bien hacerle una broma en su auto.

-No lo sé, Kinomoto. Ya sabes que si nos descubren sólo yo me voy a meter en problemas –Comentó sopesando la idea –No puedo delatarte. Sería hombre muerto si lo hago.

-Si no me ayudas también lo serás – Sentenció la castaña –No me hagas llamar a Chiharu. Sabes que si lo hago, ella se encargará de hacerte pagarlo caro. Además prometo que no dejaré que te descubran, y si lo hacen asumiré mi responsabilidad ¿De acuerdo?

-Sakura, pero… –No pudo terminar su frase.

-Di que sí, ¿Si? –Pidió –Prometo que si me ayudas te cocinaré un pastel.

-Por favor, no hagas eso. Sabes que no me puedo negar al pastel –Su voz seguía sonando divertida con un leve tono ansioso.

-Será de fresas con crema ¿No te gustan las fresas con crema? –Su voz se hacía cada vez más cantarina y aguda –Sé que son tus favoritas.

-Está bien. Lo haré –Respondió derrotado –Pero quiero mi pastel mañana.

-Está bien, será mañana –Sonrió victoriosa –Ven a la universidad, aquí te diré que debemos hacer. ¡Ah, sí! ¿Puedes traer un poco de ese papel que usamos con Tomoyo para la fiesta de la semana pasada?

-Claro, nos vemos dentro de media hora –Aseguró –Llevaré también el maletín de las bromas. ¿Sabes? No entiendo como siendo amiga de una maestra de las bromas como Naoko no le pidas ayuda.

-Pues porque ella siempre se va a los extremos y esta vez necesito un trabajo sutil ¿Entiendes?

-Claro que sí, soy tu mejor opción en esos casos –bromeó –Nos vemos.

-Hasta luego, Yamasaki –Colgó el teléfono satisfecha. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar y todo caería por su propio peso.

Sakura sonrió de lado y se recargó contra el tronco del árbol en el que estaba._ "Esto es lo que sucede cuando te metes conmigo, Li"_, pensó la castaña.

* * *

Syaoran Li estaba en clases de 'Historia de la Filosofía II' y se encontraba profundamente perturbado. No era que el no pudiese comprender lo que decía su anticuado profesor sobre Descartes, porque vamos, él es el gran y perfecto Xiaoláng Li, pero ese día y en es preciso instante, un pensamiento -bastante absurdo, a su parecer- lo golpeó como si de un camión de carga pesada que recorría una carretera a 120 kilómetros por hora, se tratase.

Suspiró intentando calmarse, pero eso no estaba dando resultado. La voz del maestro se percibía lejana y algo captó por casualidad.

-…Y así es como Descartes llegó a la brillante conclusión de que la verdad debía alcanzarse a través del mundo de las ideas. Así fue como nació su tan mentada frase: "Sólo sé que nada, permitiendo sintetizar para nosotros el conocimiento de…

Sólo sé que nada sé. Sé que nada sé. Nada sé. Esa frase daba vueltas en su mente. No entendía porqué no sabía nada. No, eso no era lo que no entendía. Lo que no entendía era porqué, de todos los pensamientos que podría haber tenido y de la gran discusión –muy común- que hubiera sostenido con su maestro, justamente su mente decidiera irse de vacaciones y dejar un pensamiento tan absurdo en su cabeza.

"Debiste traer a Kinomoto. Esperemos que no haya llegado tarde a clases", su voz interna volvió a hacerse presente. Apretó los puños deseando que esa vos se convirtiera en una persona. Una persona a la que pudiera golpear por tener el atrevimiento de traer a esa tonta muchacha a su mente.

-Señor Li, ¿podría pasar al pizarrón, por favor?

El castaño tenía los ojos puestos en el cuaderno cerrado frente a él. No había tomado si quiera un apunte y, además, tampoco había escuchado la orden disfrazada de amable pregunta de su maestro.

"_Eres realmente un idiota, tenías la posibilidad de tener una chica guapa en tu auto. De día, además."_ Su voz interior volvió a repetir y él sentía que se estaba burlando de él. "_Cállate, también prefieres tener chicas guapas de noche. Además, ella no es guapa."_ Respondió con el pensamiento -totalmente ofuscado- y se declaró loco por haber intercambiado palabras con esa molesta voz. Que coincidentemente era SU voz.

-Señor Li, le estoy hablando –Repitió el maestro mientras se cruzaba de brazos junto a su pupitre.

El castaño seguía teniendo una lucha interna con ese ser despreciable que habitaba dentro de él. Veinte pares de ojos estaban puestos sobre sí pero parecía no darse cuenta.

"La consideras linda, no lo niegues." Se burló su propia voz. Parecía sacado de una mala película de comedia. Creyó haber gruñido pero todo continuaba siendo un simple pensamiento. _"Bien, es linda pero es torpe."_ Reconoció intentando que así la voz se esfumara. Y así sucedió. Claro, no sin antes burlarse una vez más. "Eso está bien para mi. Sólo no hagas las cosas mal otra vez." Esperó uno, dos, tres segundos, y agradeció que la paz volviese a reinar en su mente.

Syaoran sonrió tontamente provocando que el resto de sus compañeros rieran en murmullos por el absurdo comportamiento del muchacho.

-¡Li! –Gritó su maestro a la vez que golpeaba el pupitre con la regla de metal que siempre cargaba en sus regordetas manos.

El castaño parpadeó sorprendido, cayendo en cuenta de que estaba sentado en el salón de clases y que su maestro estaba explicando algo importante.

-¿Eh? –Preguntó distraídamente. Era ya tarde cuando recordó que a su profesor le molestaba profundamente esa pregunta. El salón completo estalló en carcajadas.

-Veo que está muy atento. Llevo varios minutos pidiéndole que pase al pizarrón –Explicó el maestro, que sonreía de cierta manera perturbadora –Debería dejarlo en detención, pero como sabe que ya es un alumno grande y no puedo hacer eso, tengo algo mejor para usted.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó sin decir mucho más. Sabía que si se ponía a hablar sólo le iría peor.

-Para la próxima clase debe traerme un ensayo de doce páginas sobre el porqué la 'Apología de Sócrates' se considera una de las más brillantes obras de la filosofía clásica. Y la quiero con argumentos sólidos, ¿entendido?

-Claro.

-Bien, entonces espero ese ensayo en mi escritorio antes de comenzar la siguiente clase porque en base a ello desarrollaré las actividades del día –sonrió con una calma que alertó al joven, y la verdad llegó a él como si, por primera vez, viera el sol.

-Espere, por favor –dijo alarmado cuando el maestro ya se había dado la vuelta para marcharse –La siguiente clase es mañana.

-Lo sé, pero supuse que como estaba tan distraído en mi clase, ya sabía todo lo que dije –sonrió con un brillo totalmente macabro –Ya sabe, joven Li. Si no me entrega lo que le he pedido mañana, tendrá tres puntos menos para el examen –El castaño sólo asintió resignado y el maestro dio esa batalla por vencida –Continuemos –dijo cuando estuvo al frente del salón.

Lo demás para Syaoran no tuvo importancia porque comenzó a pensar que nota debía sacar en el siguiente parcial para no reprobar esa materia. No habría forma de terminar ese estúpido ensayo a tiempo.

"_Eso sucede cuando obras mal, cuerpo. Es la ley del karma"._ Su voz interna había regresado para burlarse de él. Rodó los ojos y decidió que ignoraría el baile de la victoria que su otro yo hacía en su cerebro.

* * *

Yamasaki abrió los ojos como plato cuando escuchó la explicación de Sakura. No podía creer lo que ella quería hacer, y menos a la persona a la que quería hacerle esa broma.

-Takashi, debes ayudarme, es sólo Li.

-Li. El chico más popular de toda la universidad y quién podría desfigurar mi cara.

-Es sólo un imbécil. Ya te dije lo que ocurrió esta mañana y lo que le hice por meterse conmigo. No temas.

-No entiendo porque crees que no debo temer. Va a destrozarme.

-Es sólo un chico cualquiera. Deja de lloriquear.

-Estamos hablando de Li, Sakura. Si me descubre seré hombre muerto.

-No te descubrirá, lo prometo.

-Eso espero, porque si me mata Chiharu va a matarte.

-Deja de ser un cobarde.

-Está bien, tú ganas.

Yamasaki suspiró resignado. Conocía a Sakura desde que eran pequeños y sabía que cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja, no lo dejabas hasta obtener lo que quería. Se volteó a verla pues ya no estaba frente a él.

La encontró un poco más allá, acuclillada junto al bolso negro en el que había traído lo que ella le pidió. Tenía esa expresión de niña pequeña planeando alguna travesura para quitarle un dulce a otro niño. Claro que no iba a quitarle un dulce a nadie, pues ya no eran niños, pero ella seguía satisfaciéndose de esas pequeñas cosas.

'_Si no amara tanto a Chiharu'_, pensó el muchacho con una sonrisa. Y no es que deseara a Sakura, no. Por lo menos no hace mucho tiempo. Desde que tenían más o menos doce años. Hubo alguna vez que sintió algo especial por la bonita castaña que revolvía ese bolso, pero eso ya era pasado. Un pasado de él y nadie más que él.

Por eso no podía negar que siempre terminaba ayudándola a conseguir uno de sus caprichos. Era una de las mejores amigas que tenía y que, coincidentemente, también era gran amiga de su novia. Gracias a eso, más de alguna vez lo regañaron a él por tratar de encubrirla.

-¿Te quedarás toda la tarde parado allí?

Él negó con la cabeza mientras una carcajada se le atoraba en la garganta. Probablemente, si le decía que parecía una niña pequeña ella lo golpearía y no quería terminar como la lista interminable de admiradores que ella tenía. Con cabestrillo y en el hospital una semana._ 'Chiquita pero peligrosa'_, le comentó su voz interior. Y era así, aunque nadie jamás lo dijese.

-Bien, ¿tienes algo en mente? –Sakura levantó la vista y lo miró con ese brillo que dice más de lo que parece. Él la miró con interés –Parece que sí, tienes algo en mente.

-Siempre tengo algo en mente –Sonrió con dulzura. Ella podía parecer aterradora cuando tenía planes de conspiración, pero en realidad tenía una ternura que traspasaba todos esos límites –Ven, necesito que me ayudes.

Se acercaron al automóvil y comprobaron que la alarma no estaba activada. Miraron alrededor en busca del guardia y lo encontraron dormido en una banca, como de costumbre.

Así fue que, luego de una explicación rápida de parte de ella, comenzaron a envolver los asientos con plástico transparente, de manera tal que pareciera que no tenían nada sobre ellos. La idea de todo esto era darle un buen susto al castaño arrogante. Si ella había llegado tarde era sólo por su culpa.

Siguieron con su macabro plan para asustar al chico. Cubrieron todo de manera prolija, porque no estaban dispuestos a pagar una limpieza a ese carro. Además ellos eran profesionales en esto. Sabían como hacer una buena broma sin resultados desastrosos.

Cuando acabaron de proteger los asientos blancos de cuero tomaron un poco de barro que había en una posa. También recogieron pasto rebosante de tierra fresca que iba de decoración, y lo pusieron todo sobre el plástico. Así cuando el _'perfecto'_ Li lo viera pensaría que su lujoso carro estaba totalmente arruinado y ultrajado.

En la puerta del conductor, pusieron otro poco de plástico y sobre este, la castaña escribió con marcador negro una frase que lo haría pensar dos veces antes de negarle un aventón a la universidad: _'Venganza, Li'_, acompañado de un corazón. El auto parecía rayado, pero no. No lo estaba. Y eso no era todo, no. Subieron las ventanas del descapotable y sobre este pegaron papel maché. Pero siempre cubriéndolo todo con plástico para evitar desastres. No querían que luego el chico los hiciera pagar por algo que se arreglaba tan fácilmente.

Cuando terminaron su creación, subieron el techo del automóvil y cerraron todo. La idea era hacerle pasar un mal rato al _gran y perfecto_ Syaoran Li.

Sakura sacó su móvil y tomó una foto para recordar ese momento. Miró la hora y descubrió que ese periodo casi terminaba. Sonrió. _Falta tan poco para verlo desesperado._ Se volteó a mirar a Yamasaki que cargaba el bolso de manera inocente. Sabía que el chico amaba las bromas, pero le temía al castaño y ella no entendía porqué. Le habló para calmarlo.

-Le costará un rato darse cuenta de que sólo tiene que quitar el papel de la ventanilla para sacar el plástico embarrado del asiento, Li no sospechará.

-Ya te lo dije, si me mata, tú caes conmigo.

-Cállate si quieres tu pastel.

-De acuerdo.

Se marcharon a una distancia prudencial. Querían estar lo suficientemente cerca para ver su reacción y lo suficientemente lejos para no parecer sospechosos, por lo que se quedaron sentados bajo la sombra del gran árbol de cerezo.

* * *

Syaoran no estaba teniendo un gran día. Primero había tenido que chocar con esa loca que lo hizo caer, luego tuvo que encontrarla en el estudio de Tomoyo, más tarde verla bailar con su amigo, desconcentrarse pensando en ella durante su clase, perder tres puntos y ahora, por estar molesto y distraído había chocado contra las puertas de vidrio de la universidad. Gracias al cielo que era tan admirado y nadie s burlaba de él.

Se acomodó la mochila sobre el hombro y recogió la carpeta que momentos antes había sacado de su casillero. Caminó directo hacia su auto sobando la marca roja que tenía sobre su frente. Ignoró el hecho de que recordaba haber dejado su automóvil con el techo abierto y -cuando iba a abrir la puerta- el dolor del golpe pasó a segundo plano.

Su auto. Su maravilloso y lujoso auto tenía las ventanas cubiertas de papel maché. Sí, papel maché. ¡Y eso no era todo, damas y caballeros! Tenía escrito sobre la puerta un mensaje románticamente odioso.

-Venganza, Li –Murmuró luego de leerlo y ver el corazón. Gruñó.

Abrió la puerta y su cara de espanto fue aún mayor. Sus asientos, sus preciosos y elegantes asientos de cuero blanco estaban completamente manchados de tierra y barro. Abría y cerraba la boca intentando formar alguna frase coherente, pero no. Nada salía de su garganta.

Tomó un respiro para calmarse pero la ira se apoderó de él cuando buscó con la mirada y se encontró con que el señor Takumi -el amable guardia, ya mayor- se encontraba dormitando en una banca alejada. Apretó los puños y caminó directo hasta el anciano.

* * *

Sakura, que no podía detener su risa al ver la cara molesta de Li, se alerto al verlo dirigirse hacia el guardia. Llamó la atención de Yamasaki -que le había hecho el favor de grabar el momento- y señaló silenciosamente el lugar donde, al parecer, el castaño le reclamaba por lo ocurrido en su auto. Sakura no quería formar un problema y sabía que su amigo no la perdonaría si lo metía en uno. Fue por eso que lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el auto del estúpido y arrogante Li, para quitar todo lo que le habían hecho.

Trabajaron a la velocidad de la luz. Sacaron el plástico invisible y lo guardaron todo en el bolso que cargaba Yamasaki. Claro que no les quedó tiempo para escapar, porque cuando iban a emprender la huida, Li apareció despistadamente mientras seguía regañando al anciano.

-¡Mire el estado en que está mi auto! –Señaló su convertible descapotable, sin voltearse a mirarlo – ¡Está hecho un desastre!

-Hola Sakurita –Saludó el anciano amablemente – ¿Cómo estás, Yamasaki?

-¡Hola señor Takumi! –Saludaron ambos alegremente.

Syaoran se tensó completamente al oír la voz de la chica que le había causado tantos problemas ese día. Bueno, si lo pensaba bien, ella no había hecho nada malo, pero su simple presencia lo incomodaba. Se volteó lentamente y la encontró sonriéndole.

Notó que tanto ella como el muchacho que la acompañaba estaban demasiado cerca de su auto y lo miró para comprobar que no tenía más daños. No, esto no puede ser. Parpadeó varias veces para comprobar que lo que veía era cierto. Su convertible estaba completamente limpio y sin ninguna marca.

Caminó a paso frenético para revisarlo. Ventanas limpias, asientos limpios, puerta limpia. Todo estaba tan impecable y reluciente como siempre. Se abrazó al volante con usa sonrisa, pero un carraspeo lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Joven Li, tal parece que su auto está en perfectas condiciones –Su voz parecía casi una burla –Creo que debería dejar de leer tantos mangas y concentrarse en la realidad antes de ir a reclamarle de manera tan irrespetuosa a alguien que trabaja por su seguridad.

-Ignórelo, señor Takumi –comentó Sakura –Este tipo es un idiota.

-No te preocupes, Sakura –Sonrió el hombre. Él sabía que los daños si habían existido y los había hecho ella –Espero que no se estén metiendo en problemas.

-Como cree –Respondió el -hasta ese momento, ausente- Yamasaki –Siempre nos comportamos adecuadamente.

-Lo siento, señor Takumi –El castaño hizo una reverencia –Creo que estoy volviéndome algo loco –Comentó. No porque no creyera en los daños que tenía hasta hace un momento su auto, si no porque consideraba que Kinomoto se veía demasiado cómoda en compañía de ese muchacho extraño.

-Descuide, Li –El guardia hizo un movimiento con la mano –Quizás sólo tiene un mal día. Bien, debo ir a hacer mi ronda. Nos vemos.

Y se marchó. Se marchó dejando en una total incomodidad a los tres chicos. Bueno, era incómodo hasta que Sakura comenzó a reír y chocó la palma con Yamasaki. Fue entonces que Syaoran Li comprendió todo. La muy maldita había le había hecho algo a su automóvil. Frunció el ceño todo lo que su frente podía.

Sakura se volteó a mirarlo y sonrió como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. El gruñó molesto, muy. Y Yamasaki, bueno Yamasaki prefería no hacer nada por el momento. Temía ser la pera de boxeo de los amigos de Li.

-¿Eres estúpida? –Preguntó mordaz – ¿Crees que mi auto es un juguete?

-Eso es para que no vuelvas a burlarte de mi, idiota –Levantó la nariz con superioridad –Vámonos Yamasaki.

-Este auto vale más que tu casa, niña tonta –Gruñó molesto y notó que Yamasaki lo estaba observando divertido – ¿Y tú que me ves?

-Nada, realmente nada –Negó de inmediato.

-¡Oye! Con el no te metas, idiota –Replicó totalmente molesta –Además, ¿qué es lo que crees? ¿Qué mi casa es de cartón?

-No me interesa como vives –Usó un tono de desdén –Una enana como tú debe vivir en una caja de cartón muy pequeñita.

-Oh, ¡¿lo dice el gigante que vive en una casa de oro?!

-¡De oro y plata!

-¡¿Y por qué, entonces, no te subes en tu oh, tan lujoso auto, y te marchas?!

-¡Es un país libre!

-¡Entonces la que se irá seré yo!

-¡Bien!

-¡Más que bien!

-¡Mucho mejor que bien!

-¡Excelente!

-¡Magnífico! –La chica miró a su amigo que los observaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse y rodó los ojos -¡Vámonos, Takashi!

-De acuerdo –Respondió ahogando una risa.

Sakura comenzó a caminar unos pasos por delante de su amigo que parecía querer ir lento a propósito. Quizás era por lo divertido que era verlos discutir o porque Syaoran había comenzado a reírse y quería ver si sobrevivía a aquello. Enana idiota, se oyó a sus espaldas.

Sakura se giró para quedar frente a Li sin saber muy bien que hacer. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no decía nada. Probablemente el hecho de que nadie la desesperara tanto como él la frustraba a tal punto de convertirse en un ser sin pensamiento razonable y cargada da molestia.

-¡Te odio! –Gruñó con rabia contenida – ¡Eres un estúpido, engreído y desesperante!

-Oh, ¡la fierecilla despertó, nuevamente! –Dijo con diversión – ¡Primero mírate y dime quién es más desesperante!

-¡Definitivamente tú! ¡No hay nadie que sea tan malditamente arrogante!

-¡Asume que te gané en tu bromita!

-¡Estás muy seguro, me parece!

-¡Sí! ¡Me la vas a pagar muy caro!

-¡No te tengo miedo, patético!

-¡Así es más divertido, niñata!

-¡Ash, te detesto!

-¡No más que yo a ti!

-¡Bien, me voy!

-¡Bien, te vas!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

* * *

Ambos volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes de comenzar esa absurda discusión. Sakura pateó una piedra antes de pensar en lanzársela y Syaoran volvió a revisar su automóvil.

-¿Terminarán la pelea así de fácil? –Preguntó su amigo de manera interesada –No puedo creer que haya presenciado una discusión en la que no golpees al idiota que te provoca.

-¡Lo sé! –Se detuvo con el ceño fruncido –No entiendo porqué no lo golpeo, ¿perdí el encanto?

Yamasaki no sabía si enternecerse o reír. Cualquiera de las dos le costaría caro así que se concentró en algo más –No, no lo hiciste. ¿Qué tal si vamos por un jugo de fresa?

-Estás intentando cambiar de tema –Ella rodó los ojos –Y no te sale nada bien. Creo que…

-¿Crees qué…? –Preguntó con una sonrisa. Vio como Sakura ponía esa mirada traviesa y supuso que habría más discusión con cierto chico que ya no le parecía tan aterrador como hace una hora atrás.

-Creo que ya sé lo que haré –Sonrió encantadoramente. Analizó el suelo y encontró lo que buscaba –Una piedra –La recogió del suelo.

-¿Para qué quieres una…? –El chico se quedó en silencio al entender lo obvio.

-Espera y verás –Hizo un impulso con el brazo y arrojó la piedra haciéndola chocar contra el brazo del castaño.

* * *

El chico sintió el piquete de dolor y por inercia se tocó lugar en donde había sido golpeado. Ya no existe el respeto, pensó. Buscó con la mirada deseando que no fuese quien creía que era. Pero no. Por supuesto que ese día, en especial ese, la suerte no estaba de su lado. Hizo un esfuerzo por no lanzársela de vuelta. Era una chica, después de todo.

-¡Oye! –Le gritó, ya cansado por tanta discusión – ¡¿Ya te volviste loca?!

Pero ella no dijo nada. No. En cambio, comenzó a acercarse a Syaoran poniéndolo, irremediablemente, nervioso. Avanzó a paso felino frente a los dos muchachos que la miraban y cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros del rostro del ambarino, batió las pestañas y sonrió coquetamente.

El castaño sintió un escalofrío, intimidado -como nunca- por la cercanía de la muchacha. Tragó pesadamente esperando el próximo movimiento. Ella levantó una mano sin quitar esa expresión que había adoptado hace un momento y, sin que él pudiera prevenirse, ella presionó con el dedo el manchón rojo que tenía el chico en su frente.

-¿Qué te ocurrió, idiota? –Empezó a picarle, divertida, la frente repetidamente con el dedo – ¿Te golpeaste con una puerta?

-¿Eh? –Syaoran se sonrojo completamente al descubrirse pensando en la posibilidad de que ella lo besara. Cuando reaccionó sintió el dolor que le producía el golpeteo incesante que aún mantenía Sakura en su frente. Así que, en un movimiento rápido, tomó con fuerza la muñeca de la chica y la atrapó entre el auto y su cuerpo.

-Ya basta –Le susurró entre diente. Su aliento chocó contra la cara de la ojiverde –Me cansaste.

Decir que Sakura estaba sorprendida por la paciencia que él había demostrado, era poco. Poco comparado con lo que le ocurrió en ese instante al sentir tan cerca el cuerpo -aparentemente perfecto- del castaño. Parpadeó exageradamente rápido, y es que no todos los días un chico te atrapa de esa manera tan dominante.

* * *

Yamasaki los miraba interesados desde una distancia prudente. Él siempre fue despistado y solía contar falsas historias para ganar popularidad y sorprender a los demás pero, ¡Vaya! Era la primera vez qué él adquiría esa expresión de sorpresa. Parece que hay química intensa por allí, dijo su voz interior.

Tenía que reconocer que era cierto. Era cosa de verlos y darse cuenta de que más temprano que tarde -y muy a pesar de las quejas, que de seguro tendrán-, ese par acabará envuelto en complicados asuntos románticos. En momentos como este era que se lamentaba de haber perdido su credibilidad entre sus amigos. Ahora nadie le creerá cuando cuente lo que presenció. Dinamita pura.

* * *

Sakura parecía que había desconectado sus funciones cerebrales y las había enviado de vacaciones, porque ni siquiera estaba luchando por moverse. Bueno, tampoco es que Syaoran se encuentre mucho mejor. Esa cercanía qué el había impuesto ahora lo tenía atrapado por el débil roce del cuerpo de la castaña. Es más, casi olvidaba porqué la había atrapado de esa manera. Era hora de que alguien haga algo y retomara la compostura. Así fue como Sakura, luego del aclaramiento de garganta pertinente, se decidió a hablar.

-Pero que es lo que tú inten…

Fue una frase que se quedó en el aire. Quedó en el aire porque gracias a su acertada intervención Syaoran había recuperado la compostura y recordaba que era lo que iba a hacer. La tomó, posesivamente, por la cintura y la levantó para acomodarla en su hombro.

-¡Oye, bájame! –Gritaba Sakura mientras le golpeaba la espalda con los puños y pataleaba para que la soltara – ¡Eres un troglodita!

-¡Cállate o te dejaré caer! –La amenazó – ¡Las enanas como tú no soportarían caídas desde altura!

-¡Eres un idiota, déjame! –Siguió en su reclame al ver que el castaño abría la puerta del conductor de su auto y hacía el intento de dejarla en el asiento del copiloto – ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes, imbécil!

-¡Deja de luchar y hazlo un poco más fácil! –La sentó sin cuidado en el asiento a su lado y se acomodó con rapidez antes de que intentara huir. Encendió el auto y sonrió misteriosamente –Tendrás el placer de dar un paseo con el ser más perfecto del planeta –Dio marcha y comenzaron a avanzar por el estacionamiento.

-¡Déjame o voy a gritar! –Le lanzó una mirada feroz – ¡Diré que eres un acosador!

-¡¿Gritarás aún más?! –Respondió él y fijó su vista en el camino - ¡No seas ridícula! ¡Te dije que te haría pagar!

* * *

Syaoran giró el volante para salir de la universidad y -a medio camino- se encontró con que el chico que acompañaba a la enana desesperante que llevaba al lado la estaba esperando a una orilla del estacionamiento.

-¡Yamasaki, ayúdame! –Gritó Sakura al pasar junto a él con el auto en movimiento – ¡Me está secuestrando!

-¡No te preocupes, hombre! –Dijo el ambarino en medio de una risa – ¡La devolveré en una sola pieza! ¡Despídete, fierecilla!

-¡No! ¡Yamasaki…! –Pero para ese instante la voz de Sakura ya se oía lejana.

-¿De acuerdo? –Respondió confundido -aunque ya nadie lo escuchara- más para si mismo –Eso fue raro.

-¿Li se llevó a Sakura? –Preguntó el señor Takumi, rascando su nuca confundido – ¿Debemos llamar a la policía?

-No tengo ni idea… –Y allí se quedaron ambos mirando hacia donde había salido el automóvil.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, un par de castaños iban a casi 100 km por hora, en un automóvil lujoso. Sakura parecía entre confundida y molesta. Gruñó algo incomprensible antes de golpear con fuerza el brazo del ambarino.

-¡Te voy a matar, imbécil! –Gritó aún más fuerte que antes.

-¡Ya basta, mujer! ¡Deberías estar feliz por pasar una tarde con el gran Li Xiaoláng! –Movió las cejas insinuantemente.

-¡Pervertido!

Luego de ese grito el castaño sólo rio. Ella no sabía con quién se había metido.

'

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora**_

* * *

_Hola a todo mi público!_

_Sé que he estado ausente durante mucho tiempo, pero tengo motivos grandes para estarlo. No quiero darles la lata con esto así que diremos que uno de los grandes fue que la inspiración de mi sexy muso se había dado unas vacaciones._

_No me alargaré demasiado, porque no creo que haya mucho más que decir. Todo está la vista. Sakurita no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y, al parecer, mi amado Syaoran tampoco. Así que estén atentos a las discusiones de este par._

_Tengo que agradecer a todos los que me han enviado reviews y han activado alertas y suscripciones. ¡Muchas gracias, por todo!_

_Procederé a contestar los 'anon'_

_**julissa:** Que bueno que te haya gustado y encantado. Espero que sigas leyendo c:_

_**Mel:** Te agradezco mucho tu comentario. Bueno, el odio es obvio, quizás es por eso que se atraen, quién sabe... Aún queda mucho más y espero que sigas leyendo la historia c:_

_**Mirielcita:** Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa del romance, pero habrá más sorpresas de ese tipo. Gracias por leer c:_

_**Shufflecat:** Me alegra que la historia te saque una sonrisa, esa es la idea. Aquí la estoy continuando, como vez, así que espero que la leas desde donde te encuentres C:_

_**Guest:** Antes de contestarte, me encantaría que dejes un nombre, así es más personal porque a veces hay más de un guest y me confundo u.u Me encanta que a mis lectores les guste la historia. Verás más de sus Oh, soy perfecto, enla historia. Espero que la sigas disfrutando. Sé que me he demorado siglos en actualizar, pero por fin lo hice. Nos leemos pronto C:_

_Bueno, cumplido mi deber, es hora de actualizar._

* * *

Si quieren saber que le hará Syaoran a Sakura, review.

Si creen que Syaoran debe vengarse, review.

Si debo de dejar de hacer esto, review.

Si es hora de una visita de Touya, review.

Ahora me voy, pero no lo olviden, ¡review!


End file.
